


domesticity and a beach

by thatofyou



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Children, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, lapslock, not theirs though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: minho motions for jinki to join him, but jinki shakes his head with a soft smile. jinki has scarred himself away from children. minho insists he come anyway, smile never faltering as he waves frantically and jinki loves him all the more for it. he shakes his head again. minho pouts dramatically and jinki laughs loud enough over the waves for minho to hear.minho and jinki go on vacation with minho's family.





	domesticity and a beach

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't realize i didn't crosspost some old shinee fics from lj, so here's this one. originally posted [here](http://thatofyou.livejournal.com/3051.html) in september 2011.
> 
> one of my old favs, tbh. also sorry about the title; i still can't think of something better lol

waves rhythmically crash against jinki's feet along the shore as he watches minho lunge head first into the water because his niece dares him to. jinki thinks of minho and domesticity and it's easy to see that minho will be a great father. he is nothing less than beautiful as he stands from the water, a grin breaking across his face. yerin shrieks in joy, little hands barely half the size of jinki's clapping for an encore.  
  
minho turns to jinki and jinki hates to admit the cliche, but it blinds him. minho motions for jinki to join him, but jinki shakes his head with a soft smile. jinki has scarred himself away from children. minho insists he come anyway, smile never faltering as he waves frantically and jinki loves him all the more for it. he shakes his head again. minho pouts dramatically and jinki laughs loud enough over the waves for minho to hear.  
  
  
  
later, minho's niece waddles over to minho and points to jinki's vague direction. minho nods and jinki watches minho's arms as they pick up the little girl. when the pair reach jinki, he braces his hands on the arm rest to push himself up, but minho stops him, telling him to stay and that he'll be right back. jinki just goes with it, used to minho having something in mind.  
  
minho comes back and he pulls jinki to his feet. "let's go in," he murmurs.  
  
"but you just finished," jinki protests for minho's sake.  
  
"not with you," and he starts to run towards the water, pulling jinki along with their hands clasped tightly together. minho is the most beautiful person jinki has ever met.  
  
they meet the waves violently with laughter. jinki can't resist scooping water into his hand and splashing minho. he knows minho is already dripping, head to toe, but the way minho pretends to be offended makes jinki burst with even more laughter. as expected, minho retaliates. he pulls jinki into a hug and falls forward. jinki cries out and tries to salvage the situation by turning as they fall and they end up crashing into the water on their sides.  
  
"that was uncalled for," jinki sputters through a mouthful of water.  
  
minho agrees and jinki can't help himself from smiling at minho's smirk. "i was trying to match your state of wetness with mine?"  
  
"shut up, you charming shit."  
  
minho lets out a bark of laughter. "i take it back. it was totally called for." jinki gapes at minho, then begins to splash him with renewed vigour. the scuffle ends with jinki's head being dunked into the water too many times and minho’s arms around jinki's waist.  
  
they decide to take a walk, waves lapping against their feet. they don't hold hands, but they stand close enough that their hands brush.  
  
"why didn't you join us earlier?" minho prods.  
  
jinki turns away and answers with a not so cryptic, "you know why."  
  
"but you know her!" jinki shrugs and minho sighs, then reaches for jinki's hand.  
  
  
  
when they find a washroom, it's surprisingly empty. they choose to share the handicap stall anyway ("elbow room," jinki explains, "for your stupidly long limbs."). they change quietly and, for the most part, keep their hands to themselves.  
  
"i want one someday," minho says, breaking the silence. "a kid, i mean. one of our own."  
  
jink doesn't miss the implication. "that'd be nice."  
  
"really?"  
  
"really." minho beams at him and jinki kisses him to hide his blush. the kiss is light, jinki's lips brushing against minho's, but minho wants more. his tongue pushes past jinki's lips to deepen the kiss.  
  
after a few minutes, jinki pushes minho away, lungs burning. "enough," he pants. "let's finish this somewhere else." jinki smirks into the kiss minho can't help but take once more.  
  
  
  
jinki and minho aren't a secret to their families, but jinki has always wondered exactly how minho's family feels about him. when he steps into the room minsook has booked for them however, his years long nerves begin to calm with understanding. the room is like any other: neutral coloured walls, neutral coloured curtains, a desk in the corner, a television against the wall, a door to the washroom. what's different this time though is the bed. the sheets are coloured neutrally, there is an abundance of pillows, the usual, but there is only one bed. jinki has come to expect two like he and minho have been given in the past.  
  
"i asked for one bed, is that okay?" minho asks from behind. jinki is unexpectedly choked up and he struggles to tell minho just how okay it is. he turns around and wraps his arms around minho. minho curls his hands around jinki's face and kisses him. the thought of marrying minho flashes into his mind and fades just as quickly.  
  
"thanks," jinki manages to mumble. minho shakes his head bashfully and for the countless time that day, jinki can't get over how beautiful he finds minho.  
  
  
  
minho is standing at the end of the bed shirtless. his shoulders are wide and his chest, broad, and jinki can't help but stare. he remembers how minho's skin burns so sweetly at the tips of his fingers and jinki itches to touch. he crawls to minho and he weaves his fingers through minho's hair to drag him into a kiss. there is no grace in this kiss. minho wants this as badly as jinki.  
  
jinki pulls away with a gasp of air. minho is panting and jinki smirks at him before he leans down to swipe his tongue up minho's neck. jinki feels rather than hears minho's groan rumble against his tongue.  _more, i want more_ , jinki thinks dizzily and leans lower until he's face to face with minho's chest. he swirls his tongue around minho's pert nipple, then bites it playfully. minho grips jinki's hair with his right hand, the other resting on jinki's shoulder.  
  
"jinki," he groans. jinki chuckles as looks up and locks eyes with minho and when jinki lowers his head, minho sucks in a breath through his nose. jinki's fingers curls around the hem of minho's boxers and slowly pills them down. minho's cock springs out and bounces against his stomach.   
  
jinki is determined to take it slow as he works minho into his mouth. he laves at the slit and minho hisses loudly. his grip on jinki's hair tightens and jinki moans. it vibrates around minho and minho guides jinki's head back down his cock.   
  
"okay," minho breathes. "come here." they kiss messily as minho lays jinki onto the bed. jinki grins and slides up the bed to sink his head on the pile of pillows. minho skims his hand down jinki's skin, leaving blazing trails as wide as his fingers. he takes jinki into his hand and jerks him off slowly. he watches jinki, bottom lip between his teeth and hands clutching the sheets.  
  
when jinki is hard, minho lays on his side and tries to pull jinki over him. jinki complies and settles between minho's open legs, leans in to take another kiss from minho's swollen lips.  
  
"jinki," he hisses into jinki's mouth. "jinki, want you now."  
  
jinki wonders if it’s possible to say no to that.  
  
  
  
minho is asleep beside him, sweaty palms gripping jinki's. minho's head is turned away, so jinki looks out the window instead. the burning sun from yesterday afternoon has turned grey in the early morning jinki has woken up to. the sky is full of clouds and it looks like it could rain. jinki thinks he wouldn't mind the rain. he watches the sky mindlessly, wonders if the clouds would float faster if he was in the sky with them.  
  
minho mumbles something in his sleep and turns to his side to shift closer to jinki. jinki feels minho's chest rise and fall against his arm and thinks of it as a metronome. unconsciously his breathing starts to synchronize with minho's and jinki is lulled back to sleep to the music of minho's steady breath.  
  
  
  
as they're checking out, minho's niece tugs at minsook's sleeve and tells him she needs to use the washroom.  
  
"can you wait a few minutes? daddy needs to finish this first." she shakes her head no and says she really needs to go.  
  
before minsook can reply though, jinki interrupts. "i'll take you, yerin." minsook thanks him and tells yerin to go with uncle jinki. she runs to him and grabs his hand. jinki blinks down at their hands and then at yerin's face. she's grinning at him and jinki grins back.  
  
"come on let's go uncle jinki, i really need to pee!" jinki laughs and let's yerin lead him to the bathroom.  
  
"the boys' bathroom, yerin! i can't go into the girls' washroom."  
  
"of course not," yerin giggles. as jinki reaches to open the door, the door is opened from the other side by minho. he smiles at the pair.  
  
"hello yerin," he says as he ruffles yerin's perfectly straight hair.  
  
"not now, uncle minho, i really need to pee," she whines.  
  
"yeah minho, we have urgent business to take care of," jinki admonishes, "so if you would kindly get out of the way, it would be much appreciated."  
  
minho laughs loudly. "okay okay, i get," and he steps the side, still holding the door open. yerin goes in first and as jinki walks past minho, minho gives him a questioning look. jinki just shrugs and minho kisses him.  
  
"uncle minho! uncle jinki!" yerin squeals, nose scrunched up.  
  
"it was him!" jinki pushes a grinning minho out of the bathroom and turns to yerin. "okay, i'm all yours."


End file.
